Things Couldn't Get Any Worse
by Jazzingalong
Summary: Usagi and Misaki have been dating for 4 years now and the only person who doesn't know is Misaki's brother, Takahiro. The two get spotted by Takahiro in an intimate scene and has left Takahiro shocked. Will he accept them? Will this tear relationships apart? Does Takahiro even want to consider Misaki his brother anymore? Slight OOC and lemon. Enjoy!


**Hay all! Junjou Romantica is the first BL series I fell in love with. I especially love Misaki X Usagi themost out of the 3 couples as the other two seem…not to match but to me Yaoi is Yaoi and will love it all no matter what.**  
 **With this story I have always been interested in how things will turn out later in the future as Usagi and Misaki's relationship deepens, especially with Takahiro in the picture. I mean after all you don't expect your best friend to go out with your little brother, along with the fact that there both guys. I know reading the manga they are talking about bringing this situation in and I'm keen to find out how things turn out for Misaki opening up to his brother.**  
 **This is my intake on the situation at hand as I know…well I don't know…what it's like to go through this exact situation. So I'm throwing in a slice of my life into it.**

 **All and all, please review and enjoy!** **:)**

Takahiro has been trying to encourage his younger brother Misaki to live on his own and be independent. University was ending soon and he was worried which pathway his brother was gonna end up on. Growing him up since he was a child, all he wanted was the best for Misaki. Even though his own studies were pushed aside to take care of his younger brother, he wanted to see Misaki grow and achieve better than him. He had talked to Usagi on the phone about Misaki's future a week ago and decided to pay the two a visit. He missed having his younger brother around and loved how they bonded so well over little things. Ringing the doorbell with one hand while the other held a bag with an iced cake to share with everyone, the door opened to reveal Usagi. "Takahiro! What a surprise I wasn't expecting you at all. Please come in," Usagi said as he stepped aside to let the male through. Takahiro set the cake on the counter before looking around the room, "Where is Misaki?" Usagi curiously looked inside the bag to view its contents, "He went to the convenient store, and he shouldn't be too long." Takahiro nodded and took a set on the couch, Usagi sitting opposite to him. "So what do we owe the visit?" Usagi asked as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I actually wanted to talk to Misaki again about him moving out into his own apartment. I know you have taken him under your wing but university is nearly over for him and I want to see him independent out in the real world". Usagi felt himself die a little inside. He knew he had this talk already with Takahiro but hearing it again just reminded him of his worst nightmares. Usagi's features softened as he spoke without a hit of sadness, "I understand your concerns for Misaki but I have no issues with him staying here. He is quite independent here so I do not see the reason why he would have to go out to do the same thing?" Takahiro adjusted himself to feel more comfortable, "It would be different as he would start to pay rent and learn how to deal with adult situations. If he does get in trouble he will always have me, after all I'm the only one who could look after him". It stung to hear those words, surely 4 years living with Usagi would have proved something. Suddenly Misaki barged through the doors carry a heaving load of groceries, racing to place them on the counter before collapsing. "Sorry I'm late Usagi-san", Misaki said as he tried to catch his breath before noticing his brother in the room. "Oh Nii-chan I didn't know you were visiting! I'm glad to see you" Misaki said taking his coat off. "I brought over some cake I'd thought we'd all like to share" Takahiro pointed to the bag on the counter. "Thank you Nii-chan. I shall make some tea for us then and try some of the cake" Misaki said as he got straight into putting the groceries away and proceed to make tea.

Once tea was made and the cake was served to everyone, Misaki sat down between to two males turning his attention to his brother, "Is everything alright, Nii-chan?" Misaki glanced at Usagi's dull expression and back to his brother. "Well I wanted to talk to you again about you moving out of here and into your own apartment. Have you looked around at any places you like?" Takahiro encouraged. Misaki shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his plate of food eating quietly before replying, "I haven't looked around yet. I mean it would be nice to live on my own but I don't mind living here. Usagi-san doesn't mind me living here so I don't see the issue." Usagi spoke up, "Takahiro, it hasn't been an issue to have Misaki here. He has chosen to stay here himself and-" "This doesn't concern you Usagi!" Takahiro yelled at the elder, showing fully that he was serious about his little brother's wellbeing. Misaki just stared at his brother in shock at the outburst. Usagi slouch back and glanced elsewhere, concentrating on puffing his cigarette. "Nii-chan?" Misaki timidly looked at his brother, noting the seriousness in his eyes. "Misaki, you can't just live here and look after someone else. Don't you want to go out there and start living your own life? Have a wife and start a family of your own? You can't do that here!" Takahiro now standing with his fists by his side, "I don't understand why you want to stay here so badly". Takahiro ran his fingers through his hair before checking his phone, "Nii-chan I know you mean well and all but I am happy here" Misaki said as he played with his food. Sighing, Takahiro decided it was best to call it a day and talk about it again some other time when things were cooled down. "I'm sorry Misaki for yelling. I just want the best for you" Takahiro said as Misaki greeted his brother out and thanked him for the cake, once out of sight Misaki turned to notice Usagi. He was staring out overlooking the city from the roof-to-ground glass wall . Misaki felt his heart sink as he hated seeing his lover his way, he walked up beside him and rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Nii-chan acted this way. I've never seen him so angry", Usagi turned and braced the boy in his arms, holding him close to his body. "I don't want to lose you, not to Takahiro, not to anyone", Usagi said softly in the crook of Misaki's neck. The boy held into him just as tightly before lifting the elders head in his hands and kissing him tenderly. Usagi's eye widened and stared back at the teen when they pulled away. "Misaki?" the first move Misaki made ever took Usagi by surprise. "W-what? Don't stare at me like that!" Misaki blushed as he looked away feeling a little embarrassed. Usagi tackled the boy down to the floor and spread butterfly kisses all over him, "S-stop this now U-usagi-san!" Misaki said as he tried to wiggle his way out of the elders arms. "I love you Misaki" Usagi whispered in the boy's ear before sealing their lips together.

Misaki was deep thought about his brothers' actions yesterday. He knew someday sooner or later he'd had to tell him about his relationship with Usagi. Seeing how he reacted about Misaki moving out, made him imagine how he'd react if he heard his best friend is together with his little brother. He shuddered at the thought and was afraid if his brother would still accept him being gay. Misaki was busying making breakfast during this time when he felt strong arms encircling his waist. "Morning Misaki" Usagi said as he kissed the boy on the cheek and took a seat at the dining table with Suzuki. The boy blushed and swapped him away, sure they had been together for a long time but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed still. Mumbling a 'Good Morning' back, Misaki finished the final part for breakfast before moving everything over to the dining table to eat. Usagi noticed Misaki's silent behavior, believing it was over yesterdays event as he too was pondering over the situation too. "Misaki it's going to be ok. We will get through this. If you want I can talk to Takahiro myself" Usagi said as he sipped on the coffee placed in front of him. "No don't do that. I think I need to be the one to tell Nii-chan about us, after all I want to show him I'm not a child anymore and that I want to do things that I want to do", Misaki said, "I also don't want to hurt his feeling but I don't know how". Sitting together eating breakfast in silence till before Usagi broke their thoughts, "How about we go on a trip somewhere for a bit? Something to help take our minds of it for a bit and work things out clearer". There was nothing wrong with the suggestion but Misaki thought _'Wouldn't it be best if we just get this all out of the way for good instead of repeatedly going over it?'_ "Rushing into things wouldn't go well for Takahiro. You need to slowly break it down for him that's why we will give this situation a temporarily break", Misaki nodded in response and was glad Usagi could read his mind when his throat was tied in knots. "What about your work? I don't want Aikawa panicking because you haven't met your deadline. Again", Usagi just waved him off telling him not to worry – which meant the opposite. Finishing breakfast and washing up, Misaki couldn't think of anything else to do so he let Usagi take the lead. ' _What if's'_ were swirling around his head constantly and it drove him insane every minute. Usagi came around to the boy and embraced him one more time along with a long deep passionate kiss, before heading his way upstairs to get work done early to go on their trip.

Usagi settled for going to the same onsen as they did years ago for a couple days, as Misaki didn't want to travel too far. Both sitting in the car listening to the radio as Misaki stared out to the scenery flashing before him till he asked Usagi, "Does Takahiro know your gay?" Usagi waited a few seconds before replying with ' _No_ '. That made Misaki worry even more and could make the situation even more troubling. He was now concerned over Usagi's feelings and if his brother will give him grief or worse, try and take Usagi away from him. Usagi noticed Misaki start to shake, he grab the boy's hand and gave it a squeeze before being it up to his lips to kiss. "Don't worry, you will never lose me and I will right be your side all the way", Usagi said not taking his eyes off the road. Misaki looked at Usagi and never felt more grateful to have this much support from someone, "Usagi-san. Thank you". Misaki placed his other hand over theirs keeping it on his lap, which Usagi didn't oblige. Misaki was getting more used to Usagi's touches and expressions of love which would normally send Misaki in a embarrassed frenzy. Usagi had always been there for him day and night, thick and thin. There were times where he thought what Usagi possibly saw in him as he was an ordinary university student with no special talents. But somehow he was the world, his light, his hope to Usagi and as long as he was happy, Misaki couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
